No Matter What
by Wish Porter
Summary: Somehow finding their way to one another, two boys make the promise of a lifetime. Nothing will keep them apart, they'll always be together, no matter what. slash, yaoi, rated for a reason, gray Harry. Request from tetee77515
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter

Hi guys this little plot bunny wouldn't stop jumpind around in my head

This was a request from the awesome tetee77515 and I really hope they like it.

* * *

Harry sighed as he was locked in his cupboard yet again.

It was his birthday today, he turned 9. This morning, he'd gotten an egg for breakfast since Dudley didn't like the way it was cooked. He couldn't believe the way his day started out! Then he pulled the wrong weed out of Aunt Petunia's garden. After a thorough scolding from her and a harsh beating from his Uncle Vernon, he was thrown in the cupboard under the stairs.

He lay in the semi-darkness and wished that somebody loved him.

* * *

At the same time, a little redheaded boy stared sadly at the empty, red park.

Some children had asked him to throw them the ball that had rolled close to him. Hope that they would treat him like a normal person fluttered in his chest. He had picked up the ball and turned to give it to them, but the second that the children saw his face they ran away screaming about a demon. Anger overwhelmed him; they were treating him like a monster again! He reached his hand out, sand flowed out of the gourd on his back and trapped everyone that was running from him. "Sand Coffin!" Blood went everywhere. It seeped across the ground, it fell from the sky like rain, some even managed to land on his face. Nearly two dozen deaths ut they hardly affected him at all. He had seen too much death, had too much blood on his hands for this to phase him. Sometimes, he imagined that he had so much blood on his hands that he had a bloodstained soul.

Gaara glanced at the ball in his hands and wished for the first time in a long time that he had a friend. A friend that wasn't scared of him.

* * *

Somebody, somewhere must have pitied the boys.

In the cupboard under the stairs at #4 Private Drive, a golden glow surrounded the sleeping 9 year old. The glow intensified so much that eventually the Dursleys came to investigate the cause of the freakish glow. The glow vanished once they reached the door. When they peeked inside, Harry was gone.

* * *

The young raven haired boy reappeared in a bloody park. He was laying on the hot red sand, sound asleep in the nearly deserted park. A redheaded 11 year old leaned over him and the sand around them began to stir

* * *

I have major writers block for ANBU Magic at the moment. I'll try to get it up soon, but with scool started again there's going to be a longer wait between updates.

Review please!


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter

I'm sorry it's been so long! I had writer's block and i got sidetracked with writing ANBU Magic, Alchemy of Dueling(which I also need to update), and Hello. So once again, I'm very sorry.

* * *

Harry stirred as the last rays of the sun disappeared behind Suna's walls. He opened his eyes and was a little shocked to see nearly identical emerald orbs staring back at him. He blinked and decided that the boy was safe when he wasn't yelled at or hit. "Hello, my name's Harry, what's yours?"

The redheaded boy blinked owlishly. It was like this was his first time talking to someone. "H-Hi, I'm Gaara."

The brunette grinned. "I've never heard that name before! Do you want to be my friend, Gaara?" Harry sat up as the other boy slowly sat back.

Gaara sent the other boy an unsure smile. "Alright." He looked around and the sand that was slowly acting as a shield flowed back into his gourd. "It's really late, we should go inside before more people come out." Gaara helped Harry up and dragged him by the hand to his secret hideout.

* * *

Harry stumbled, not yet accustomed to walking in sand. "Where are we?"

The redhead turned a light on and turned to Harry. He led him to the bed and they both sat on it. "It's my secret hideout. If we stayed outside the people from the redlight district would come out and do bad things."

"What's a redlight district?"

Gaara scowled. "A place where adults go. They do _stuff_ there that I refuse to tell you at this point in time. You're too young."

Harry pouted. "I'm not young, I'm 9!"

Gaara letout a rare smile. "I'm 11."

Harry's eyes went wide and he looked at the older boy in awe. "You're 11? Wow, that's so cool!"

A scarlet brow arched. "It's cool to be 11?"

Harry beamed. "Yeah! You're older than me and my cousin so that means he won't hurt me anymore if you say not to!"

Gaara actually _growled_ and sand flowed out of the gourd to surround Harry like a cocoon.

Harry wasn't scared of the dark but he was a little scared of the suffocating sand. He whimpered. "Gaara? What's going on? I'm scared."

The red haired boy blinked and quickly calmed himself so that the sand would lower. He bowed his head. "Sorry."

Emerald eyes lit up. "You did that? You're so cool Gaara! I'm never leaving you, ever!"

His cheeks felt warm. Was this... blushing? His cheeks got even warmer when the little brunette suddenly hugged him. Oh yeah, he was definately blushing. Nobody else had ever acted like this around him. He liked it and he never wanted it to stop. He looked down at the boy. "Harry?"

The boy didn't look at him, just snuggled into him. "Yeah?"

"Can you promise me something?"

He looked up at him now. "Anything."

He was blushing again. "Never stop treating me like I'm normal, okay? You're the only person I ever met who does and I really like it."

His request was met with a smile. "I promise Gaara. I promise I'll always treat you like you're normal and I'll stay with you forever! The only way you're getting rid of me is if someone takes me."

Gaara smiled back. "Even if someone does manage to take you away from me, I'll find you and get you back."

There was silence for a few minutes before the two boys crawled into the bed.

Harry snuggled into him again. He sleepily mumbled, "Gaara?"

The redhead had an arm wrapped around the smaller boy. "Yeah?"

"Promise me we'll always be together."

Gaara looked at the younger boy, realizing for the first time that he was just as starved for affection as he was. "I promise Harry, we'll always be together and _nothing_ will be able to tear us apart, no matter what."

Harry sighed happily and repeated the words, as if reassuring himself. "No matter what."

* * *

I'm not sure when the next update will be since I don't even have the next chapter started. It won't be even close to the wait you had to endure to get this one though!

As always, I live for reviews

Ciao


	3. Reassurance

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter

Yeah, it's been a while.

* * *

Harry Potter woke up in an unfamiliar place with an unfamiliar presence near him. He froze. Last time there was someone near him when he slept-

He scrambled backwards as fast as he could and fell from the shared bed. He was caught by something that felt soft like a cushion but also gritty like sand.

It all came back. No Dursleys. Sand. Twelve. Gaara. No Matter What.

The redhead on the bed stirred. "Harry?"

Harry stared. It was real, not a dream. "Gaara," he breathed, "Together, right?"

Gaara seemed to understand his need for reassurance. Perhaps he needed to be reassured himself. "No matter what."

He was deposited by the cushion-that-felt-like-sand back on the bed.

No matter what. Even if he was a freak. He had somebody, a confidant, a friend. He'd never had anyone but the spiders under the stairs. It was a nice feeling; having someone care for you. Harry wondered if it felt just as nice to care for someone else. He decided that he'd give it a try and care for his newest friend. His only friend.

He looked down at the older boy who had not yet sat up. "You promise?"

A soft look crossed Gaara's face. He sat up and pulled the young brunette to him. "I promise. We'll always be together, never apart. That will be our way of life if you'll accept the companionship of a monster?" The declaration had started out strong and compassionate, but sounded uncertain toward the end.

Harry blinked. He looked around. He blinked again. There was no monster near them. But then, didn't Harry always refer to himself as a freak? What if Gaara did the same thing? Maybe Gaara thought he was a monster. He wondered who had called the redhead such a thing.

He wound his arms around Gaara's waist and lat his haed rest on Gaara's shoulder. "You're not a monster but I accept your compin...campon...com-pan-i-on-ship." He sounded out the large word. The thought struck him that Gaara might not want to be burdened with the presence of a freak. "Would it bother you to always be with a freak?"

Gaara froze for a moment. He shook his head and slowly lifted Harry's chin with a bent finger so that they were eye to eye. His face was expressionless. "Who told you that you were a freak?"

"My family. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and my cousin, Dudley. They called me a freak. They said that I wasn't normal like they were. They said I was a freak just like my freakish, dead parents."

"They were wrong." His voice was like ice. "Never think that. You are not a freak. Never a freak. Forget what they said to you. Forget them, their very existence. They are no longer your family. They are not worthy. I would hunt them down and return the pain they caused you tenfold, were I able."

Harry was quiet. When he did speak, he seemed almost in awe. "Thank you. I've never had anyone on my side before."

Gaara's finger ran from Harry's chin to trail softly along his jaw. "From now on, you'll have me on your side."

Blurry, his eyes were blurry. He couldn't see, even with his glasses. His nose was starting to run. His throat felt tight and it was getting hard to breathe. He spoke one word in a strangled sob, "Gaara."

Arms were around him. One around his waist, one around his shoulders. His head was buried in Gaara's neck. His legs were bent at the knees, one on either side of the older boy's hips. His own arms were wound tightly around Gaara's waist. He'd never been held like this. Hugged.

They sat in that position, unmoving, until Gaara lost feeling in his legs. They lay on the bed, still in their close embrace, to balance the weight better.

Harry looked up at Gaara through his lashes. "Gaara? Where will I go? I don't even know how I got here, where will I stay? I don't have a family to take me in anymore."

Gaara chuckled and pressed his tattooed forehead to the younger boy's scarred forehead. "You'll come home with me. We can't be together all the time if we live in different places. You'll become a part of my family."

"Won't your parents mind?"

"I don't believe so. I have no mother and my father works all the time. It's just me and my siblings for the most part."

"Oh." Gaara's home sounded much different than the Dursleys' house. "What's your family like?"

There was a slight pause. "Strange. My father is not a pleasant man, so it is rather fortunate that he works a lot. My sister, Temari, is the oldest of us. She is bossy and proud but very responsible. She is almost motherly in her ways. She has blonde hair in strange ponytails, her eyes are sort of a greenish blue but she says they're teal. She wears a loose battle kimono usually, various pieces of fishnet body armour and her sandles. She's ususlly carrying her battle fan too, she's training to become Sand's Wind Mistress. I also have an older brother, Kankurou. He's training to be a Master Puppeteer so he wears all black. He wears a hood with cat-like ears and purple facepaint. He has brown hair and dark brown eyes. He usually has at least one puppet with him at all times. He may seem scary and he talks tough, and he really doesn't like people younger than him that much, but he's not so bad. Then there's me. My family and I don't get on that well but I have a feeling that will change when you join us."

It was such a large amount of information to take in at once. "How do you know that?" Harry couldn't see how Gaara thought his addition to the family would help things.

"I just know."

"Oh." There was silence for a few minutes. "Hey Gaara? Thank you for all of this."

Gaara's response was quiet. "You have nothing to thank me for, these arangements mean that we'll be together."

Harry smiled as he whispered the promise dear to his heart, "No matter what."


End file.
